Misao Kusakabe
Superbia (スペルビア Superubia) is a fictional character in 11eyes. She is one of the Black Knights and an antagonist in the series. Her real name is Misao Kusakabe (草壁 操 Kusakabe Misao), an Onmyoji of the Kusakabe clan whom Misuzu admires. Personality Superbia is a calm and collected woman. She would even face death with a smile in the last battle, when she was defeated by Misuzu. Like Avaritia, she is also determined to eliminate the "fragments" in order to prevent the world from being destroyed. It is hinted that she does this because she admires and loves Avaritia. Although her nature is not a bad person, as she even prays for the warrior's luck when Gula set out to find the "fragments", she will use any means necessary to achieve her goal. Story The legendary Onmyoji Over eighty years prior to the events of 11eyes , Misao was well-known in the Kusakabe clan as the strongest woman and possesed two of the Kusakabe Seven Swords, Onigiri and Kumogiri. However, she was also using western magic, which was forbidden and was viewed as a shameful act, therefore, she was exiled from the clan. Misao then left the clan, bringing the two sword with her. The Kusakabe clan then changed the name Kusakabe Seven Treasures into Kusakabe Five Treasures, treating the other two that Misao held as never existed. Index Misao would eventually met up with Georgius of the Rainbow and later fell in love with him. In 1945, Georgius was sent to Ayame Hill to kill Liselotte Werckmeister, Misao helped him in his battle. Georgius barely managed to defeat Liselotte by using his forbidden technique: Contract of the Rainbow to split her soul and the Voidstone in her body, but he and Misao was also trapped in the Red Night Liselotte created. Misao used her shikikami to bound the Larvaes (creatures of Red Night) with Georgius, his subordinates' and her bodies, forming the Black Knights to protect the crystal which was holding Liselotte imprisoned. She also contributed part of her power to maintain the seal within Georgius, now known as Avaritia, as he bore the seal of both the black dragon and Liselotte. Fragments In the year of 2009, the "fragments" of Liselotte's Voidstone was gathered in Red Night and the Black Knights decided to destroy them all. Misao, now known as Superbia, did not go on an assault like others, as she wanted to protect Avaritia from any surprise attack. However, as the Black Knights got defeated one by one, she had to turn up and fight. She first eliminate Takahisa by killing his guardian, Saiko, causing him to go insane and later had to be killed by Yukiko, who she also gave a wound that could not heal. During Yukiko's battle, she engaged with Misuzu, revealed her identity as Misao Kusakabe, then proved her strength by breaking Misuzu's Kashagiri Hiromitsu and Kannagiri Nagamitsu, thus, broke Misuzu's fighting spirit. After Yukiko arrived, she was forced to withdrawn. The Witch Awakens Not long after her last battle, Yukiko directly assault Superbia to avenge Takahisa. Superbia could fight on par with her, but she also had to protect Avaritia, who was suffering as the seal was taking too much out of him, therefore, she could not use all her power. Later, Kakeru, Yuka, Misuzu, Kukuri arrived at the scene, then Shiori made a surprise attack, giving Yukiko a chance to slip through Superbia's defense. Yukiko was then absorbed into the crystal and because of that, Liselotte awakened. The End of Legend Realizing that if the battle continued, Avaritia would have to unleash the dragon in his body and lose himself, Superbia came to Misuzu house and reveal the truth about Liselotte and the "fragments" lying in Kakeru's gang body. She then gave all of them three days to make their decision, either to commit suicide and save the world or continued the fight. They chose to fight, however, and Avaritia had to unleash the dragon to crush all the fragments and Liselotte. Superbia then came again to Misuzu house, this time to kill everyone there and finish everything once and for all. She engaged battle with Misuzu as Misao. Without being hindered by the seal, she overwhelmed Misuzu. However, Misuzu's determination to used the cursed sword, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, surprised her, giving Misuzu a chance to break her sword. She smiled at her lost and was then sliced in half by Misuzu. In the anime, she joined forces with Misuzu, helping her control the cursed sword to deflect Liselotte's attack and then used her power to get the gang out of a breaking Red Night. She then disappeared, her ultimate fate is unknown. Abilities Just like Misuzu, Misao is a skilled swordwoman and a very powerful Onmyouji. Her skills, however, far surpass Misuzu's, as she is more experienced and strong-willed. Her weapons are the two sword Onigiri and Kumogiri. Combine the power of the swords with her excellent swordwomanship, she poses as a formidable opponent. Note that she was the first one to actually cause the death of a "fragment", although not directly. On the other hands, she uses her shikikami differently from Misuzu. Her shikikami is mainly used for scouting and deflecting attacks, even though the latter is also quite rare, as she relies much on her swords in combat. In the anime, her shikikami can create fake versions of the Black Knights. Misao is the only Black Knight who is capable of appearing in the real world without the occurence of Red Night, as she is the only one who is still alive. In the anime, however, she stated that any Black Knight could travel to the real world by spending a portion of their lifespan. Since the Black Knights in the anime was never dead in the first place, this explanation was acceptable. Trivia *In the game, Misao was capable of making the flowers in the jungle bloom early, which Misuzu could not have done with her power. Although it was only temporary, this fact shows the gap of power between Misao and Misuzu. Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional magicians Category:Onmyoji